Remote logging fr
=Activer le logging distant pour la Fonera Plus= Auteur de l'article: Giorgio Zarrelli "Maintenant que ma Fonera+ est débloquée, que vais-je bien pourvoir faire avec ?" La première chose qui m'est venue en tête était de pouvoir remonter son journal syslog vers un serveur distant. Maintenant que je suis un bêtatesteur pour FON, la moindre des choses est de pouvoir accéder à cette fonction pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe sur mon routeur... Ubuntu: Modification du fichier de config pour le démon logging Sous Ubuntu, editez ce fichier: sudo nano -w /etc/default/syslogd SYSLOGD="-r" Maintenant le syslog est capagle de recevoir les logs de machines distantes. Il faut redémarrer syslog pour la prise en compte des changements sudo /etc/init.d/sysklogd restart Windows avec TFTP32 Modifier le paramétrage de TFTP32 ( bouton settings) Rubrique "TFTPD Configuration", modifier Local ports pool 514:514 Rubrique "syslog server" Il est possible de cocher "Save syslog messages" et définir un nom de fichier pour récupérer un journal (dans le répertoire de TFTPD32) Pour la visualisation du journal en temps réel, cliquer sur l'onglet "Syslog server" de TFTP32 Modifier la fonction logging sur la Fonera+ Se connecter en SSH sur la Fonera+ ssh root@192.168.10.1 enter password :(par défaut 'admin') root@openwrt:~# Il faut éditer le fichier /etc/init.d/rcS. Il n'y a plus d'éditeur style vi dans la Fonera+, vous ne pouvez donc plus éditer directement les fichiers! SCP sera le bon choix pour contourner le problème. Ouvrir une nouvelle console et taper : scp root@192.168.10.1:/etc/init.d/rcS rcS Ceci transfère le fichier vers votre ordinateur.. Editer le fichier rcS comme ceci : nano -w rcS #!/bin/sh # Copyright © 2006 OpenWrt.org ${FAILSAFE:+exit} # FIXME: add logging configuration #[ -f /etc/config/network ] && . /etc/config/network #eval $(ipcalc "$log_ipaddr") #[ "$log_ipaddr" = "$IP" ] || log_ipaddr="" (ligne_d'origine_à_modifier)syslogd -C16 #${log_ipaddr:+-L -R $log_ipaddr} (remplacer_par)syslogd -R ipaddress_de_votre_machine klogd ( for i in /etc/rc.d/S*; do $i boot 2>&1 done sysctl -p >&- ) | logger -s -p 6 -t '' & Il faut redémarrer la Fonera+, soit en la débranchant soit par la commande: root@openwrt:~#reboot Accès au logs depuis l'ordinateur Les logs de la Fonera+ sont maintenant envoyés vers votre serveur syslog. Pour les filtrer plus facilement vous pouvez éventuellement vous aider de ceci: sudo nano -w /etc/hosts xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx (adresse IP de la Fonera+) fonera Et voici le log de votre Fonera+. sudo cat /var/log/messages | grep fonera | more Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : deleting routers Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : adding router 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:03 fonera : adding dns 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:16 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:44 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:52:07 fonera : /bin/uci: /etc/config/fon: 41: get_serial: not found Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : runlevel -> 1 Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : enqueued Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : killall: watch_chilli: no process killed Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : ERROR: chillispot is not running Oct 17 17:52:17 fonera : 36524 00119.229 171201.0 59.0 245951416895975.5 50628.7 0 Oct 17 17:52:20 fonera : chillispot:/dev/null:1: malformed string in configuration file Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 25 22 * * * /bin/thinclient cron Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 53 8 * * * ntpclient -s -h ntp-1.cso.uiuc.edu Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera chillispot4517: tun.c: 664: 2 (No such file or directory) TX queue length set to 100 Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera chillispot4517: ChilliSpot 1.0-coova.4. Copyright 2002-2005 Mondru AB. Licensed under GPL. Copyright 2006 Coova Technologies Ltd. Licensed under GPL. See http://www.chillispot.org for credits. Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera : fonsmcd successfully started